Hot Blood
by Lilionn
Summary: Vivre. Il doit vivre. Ou plutôt, survivre dans ce monde de bêtes où la violence est maîtresse de chaque gestes, chaque paroles. Il a aimé. Il a tué. Y a-t-il un quelconque salut pour son âme déchue? Tragédie/Crime
1. Introduction

**Titre :** Hot blood

**Auteur :** Lilionn (et "onn" on le prononce "onne" comme dans lionne)

**Rating :** T. Mais y'a un ou deux chapitres qui risques d'être un peu au-dessus... en faite je savais pas trop quoi mettre comme rating -.-' si vous pensez qu'il vos mieux mettre M, dites le moi =)

**Personnages :** Cloud principalement. Après, les autres, je préfère vous laisser découvrir ;)

**Pairing :** ... J'peux pas dire... Y'en a qui vont me tuer -.-' Et puis, il n'y a pas vraiment de couples dans cette histoire.

**Disclaimer :**Malheureusement pour moi, aucun des personnages de m'appartient. Ah si. "Il" m'appartient (vous comprendrez en lisant :P)  
>Il y aura des relation homosexuelles (si le viol peut être considéré ainsi) donc les homophobes, passez votre chemin ^.^<p>

**Genres :** Crime et Tragedy

**Note de l'auteur: **C'est quoi ce délire? Attendez, c'est bien "Tragedy" que je lis là-haut? Moi, je fais de la tragédie maintenant! o_O'  
>Dites donc, on apprends plein de choses de nos jours ;)<p>

Nan, sérieusement. Cette fiction, j'avais besoin de la faire, histoire de penser à autre chose. Parce qu'en ce moment, je suis que dans des histoires drôle donc j'avais besoin de changer d'air ^.^  
>Du coup, je vous propose une descente aux enfers aux côtés de Cloud. Le pauvre chou, il va souffrir :'(<p>

La correction est signée Laemia (si vous connaissez pas allez voir ses écrits, ils sont géniaux =) )) parce que la pauvre Crimson a quelques problèmes d'exams (prions tous pour son salut. Une minute de silence xD )

C'est la première fois que j'écris une tragédie, alors j'espère être à la hauteur ^.^

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Blood<strong>

**/Introduction**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. La tête collée à l'oreiller et les jambes enroulées autour de sa couette, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Pendant cette douce nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars, il avait enfin pu évacuer la peur immense qui lui tenaillait les entrailles depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout cela avait débuté quand, comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait commencé à coucher avec sa prof d'économie de l'université qu'il fréquentait.

C'était arrivé comme cela, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte- et il ne savait toujours pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il avait cru voir une élève et l'avait abordé, comme ça, parce qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Et il avait été carrément rembarré d'un bon coup de sac à main dans la tronche. Un beau lancé du droit dont il avait gardé la marque toute la matinée.

La rentrée, jour ennuyeux, l'avait poussé à faire cette chose appelée drague qu'il ne pratiquait d'habitude jamais, et il avait tout de suite regretté de s'y être essayer. Car le lendemain, il revoyait la jeune demoiselle. Et il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un prof. Il s'était maudit pour sa bêtise durant tout le cours. A la fin, il était allé lui parler pour se faire pardonner. Mais il avait foiré et ils s'étaient disputés.

Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté à cette simple engueulade. Idiot comme il l'était, il avait continué à la poursuivre. C'était amusant pour lui de la voir le rejeter ainsi, de l'entendre crier et s'énerver. Petit à petit, un sentiment d'excitation s'insinuait dans son esprit, toujours grandissant. Dès qu'il voyait le professeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller- que se soit pendant les cours ou non. Il la voulait.

Et il l'avait eue, un soir de printemps. Presque plus personne n'était dans les couloirs de l'université, et il avait demandé à lui parler devant plusieurs autres professeurs. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Il était entré dans la salle d'étude à sa suite, s'était assis sur une table et avait attendu, les bras croisés. Il la **voulait**.

Elle avait soupiré, s'était approchée de lui, puis l'avait embrassé doucement dans un chaste baiser distant. Et chaud. Les bras croisés, il n'avait pas bougé. Il voulait plus qu'un simple effleurement. Il la voulait toute entière, comme il n'avait jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand elle s'était éloignée, il l'avait regardé, elle l'avait regardé. Les yeux brûlants de désirs. Son souffle s'était presque coupé quand il avait vu cette même flamme qui agitait ses pupilles briller dans celle de la femme qu'il voulait depuis plus de cinq mois.

Mais elle s'était éloignée, ne voulant pas prolonger cette intimité. Irrité, il lui avait attrapé le bras, lui demandant des explications, une signification à son geste. Et une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres, balayant toute raison de sa tête. « J'avais envie de les goûter ».

Et ce même jour, ils s'unissaient pour la première fois. Une belle histoire, s'il n'y avait pas eut un « il » dans l'équation.

Ce « il », c'était son mari. Un bel homme, honnête et droit qui aimait cette femme de tout son cœur. Ils s'étaient mariés en été dernier. Juste avant que lui et elle ne se rencontrent. Alors ils s'étaient cachés. Chaque jour de cours, pendant le déjeuner, pendant les pauses, quand le temps libre jouait en leur faveur, ils se voyaient. Ils s'embrassaient. Ils se chauffaient le corps, s'unissaient violemment dans une passion souveraine et accablante qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Les cris étouffés leur déchiraient la morale tout en leur donnant une satisfaction malsaine, chaque parcelle de leurs corps s'inondait dans un plaisir sans fin.

Une fin. Voilà ce qu'il manquait dans leur relation, cette relation interdite sur bien des plans. Et elle arriva, alors qu'ils s'y attendaient le moins. Cette fin monstrueuse était venue, sa faux à la main, et les avaient condamnés à jamais.

Ce « il » qui gênait la formule chimique qui poussait leurs chairs à se fondre l'une dans l'autre les avaient découverts; ils ne savaient pas comment et ne voulaient pas le savoir, mais c'était arrivé, tel un ouragan en plein désert détruisant tout espoir de survie.

Et « il » en était mort. Cloud était chez elle, « il » n'était pas censé être là. « Il » l'avait vu, avait commencé à divaguer et à crier, puis il s'en était pris à Cloud. « Il » disait qu' « il » voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Et « il » l'avait violé. Comme ça. D'un coup. Sans aucunes douceurs. Violemment. Les entrailles de Cloud se déchiraient à chaque entrées, mais toujours, peut importe les larmes et les coups qu'il lui lançait, « il » continuait.

Un flingue qui trainait par là, accroché à « sa » ceinture de flic, une pensée de meurtre qui le tenaillait depuis qu' « il » avait commencé à le violenter; et le coup était parti. Tout simplement. La poitrine avait tressauté, les yeux s'étaient exorbités, la bouche s'était teinte de rouge- rouge qui avait coulé sur le menton puis la gorge de l'homme. Et, depuis le trou immonde qui était devenu partie entière du front de la bête qui lui faisait face, le sang s'effondrait sur le côté, colorant les cheveux blond de la victime d'une nouvelle vie; monstrueux.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant cet être humain tomber sur le côté et nimber la moquette de sa cervelle, de son sang, de ses mots incompréhensibles à cause des bulles rouges qui obstruaient sa bouche. « Il » était mort. Il l'avait tué. D'une seule balle. En pleine tête.

Et elle était rentrée dans la maison. Elle avait crié, elle avait pleuré, elle avait supplié. Oui, elle l'avait supplié de lui dire qu'elle rêvait, que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle l'aimait « lui ». Ce n'était qu'au moment où elle s'était penchée sur le corps sans vie de son mari qu'il l'avait compris.

Le flingue, comme animé d'une propre vie, s'était levé, l'avait regardé, avait hésité, puis avait tiré. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Plus de balles. Plus de cris, plus de larmes. Si. Il y avait une larme. Elle coulait doucement sur sa joue à lui, lui arrachant la pommette, mettant à sang son cou sur lequel elle roulait, encore et toujours. Elle enleva avec elle l'amour, la paix, le bonheur. Il ne restait plus que le vide. Un vide blanc mais noir d'obscurité avec une tâche rouge. Le rouge rappelant le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, le sang chaud qui dégoulinait tout autour de lui- de lui aussi**.**

Peu importait combien de fois il se lavait les mains, peut importait combien de fois il les passait sous l'eau froide ou chaude, peut importait qu'il les cachait derrière des dizaines de morceaux de tissus, la couleur était toujours là. Écarlate.

C'était comme si elle le narguait. Toujours à lui mettre sous le nez son crime. Et le viol qu'il avait subit dans une mesure tout aussi grande.

Il devint presque fou, durant cette semaine pendant laquelle il attendait la police. Il cassait la vaisselle sur les murs, il griffait les canapés, arrachait le plancher, déchirait ses vêtements. La nuit, les oreillers volaient en éclats, la lampe de chevet se fracassait par terre, les tiroirs se vidaient violemment et le papier ocre le devenait de plus en plus. Il était entouré de rouge. Le jaune se transformait en vermillon, le bleu devenait braise ardentes, le vert volcan en éruption. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus voir la réalité de l'irréel.

Il attendait qu'ils viennent le chercher avant de ne commettre l'inévitable. Et c'est quand il était au bord du suicide qu'ils arrivèrent. A croire qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès, juste pour le voir agoniser dans ce salon où les corps enlacés à jamais lui donnaient la nausée. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait, c'était la première fois qu'il tuait.

Mais désormais, sa tête était revenue au calme normal qui l'habitait habituellement. Il était allongé sur le lit de la prison, et bientôt, il rejoindrait le pénitencier d'Alcatraz pour double meurtre. A vie. Mais il s'en foutait. Il avait réussit à dormir. L'image de cette femme ne le hantait plus. Il ne se revoyait plus assassiner l'homme blond. Cet homme qu'il voudrait n'avoir jamais connu. Comme ça, il aurait vécu tranquillement avec Tifa- celle qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait _cru _aimer. Mais il s'en foutait maintenant. Il devait garder cela à l'esprit. Il s'en foutait que « l'homme » soit entré dans sa vie si violemment. Terriblement. Irréversiblement. Il l'avait tué. Mais après tout, « l'homme » l'avait violé. Vengeance, qu' « il » avait dit. Quelle vengeance ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais il s'en foutait, pas vrai ? Désormais, il était pris dans les mailles de son crime, plongé dans un monde où la racaille allait devenir son quotidien. Il acceptait la violence, les crimes, les cris, brusqueries, les bagarres qui allaient jusqu'au sang.  
>Encore et toujours le sang.<p>

Bizarrement, son esprit était serein quand le gardien arriva. Il l'était autant quand on lui passa les menottes. Même chose pendant le trajet jusqu'au pénitencier. Et encore ce calme intraitable quand il arriva, qu'il enfila son uniforme de prisonnier et qu'on le jeta dans l'arène aux lions après lui avoir donné son numéro de cellule.

-Bienvenue à Alcatraz Cloud. Attention à pas foutre la merde, ok la tête blonde ?

Il avance d'un pas, puis d'un autre, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de sa nouvelle vie. Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il se l'était juré. C'était la tête haute que Cloud affronterait la corruption de ce monde rempli de terreur. Il survivra à tout. Il gagnera le droit de vivre. Par le sang s'il le fallait. Ce même sang chaud qui l'avait amené ici. Le sang chaud de la mort.

_-Je n'ai plus de vie propre. J'ai tué deux personnes. Je porte un numéro sur une chemise orange d'un goût horrible_. _130 817. Ma nouvelle identité. Désormais, l'ancien moi n'existe plus. Je viens de renaître, à six pieds sous terre. Jamais plus je ne verrais la lumière du jour, mais je m'en fous. Je suis un prisonnier d'Alcatraz. Je suis un meurtrier. Je suis Cloud Strife. Et j'en suis fier._

* * *

><p>J'vous avouerais que je la trouve un poil trop longue, cette introduction.<br>Parce que maintenant, je vais devoir faire des chapitres hyper long -.-'  
>;P<p>

Enfin, j'espère que l'histoire -début d'histoire- vous plaît (et je vous rappelle que j'aime pas les tragédies... Mais pourquoi j'en écris une alors? xD ) et que vous m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir tué Tifa.

Mais que va devenir la vie de Cloud, enfermé entre quatre murs?  
>Vous le saurez...<br>Dans le prochain épisode!

...  
>Désolée, j'ai toujours voulu dire ça :D<p>

Une petite review pour une petite mendiante? :)


	2. La cage

**Titre :** Hot blood

**Auteur :** Pas changé depuis la dernière fois, avec toujours la même bêta, j'ai nommé Laemia ^o^

**Rating :** Toujours T, même si je me demande encore si le rating est bon xD

**Personnages :** Cloud. Et apparaitra deux autres personnages importants de l'histoire dans ce chapitre =D

**Pairing :** Urg. Cette fois c'est sûre, je suis morte. Parce que si vous comprenez bien l'histoire, bah à la fin, je n'existerais probablement plus ^^'

**Disclaimer : **Bon bah, je suppose que vous comprendrez que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est triste hein? Si seulement on pouvait avoir notre petit chocobo rien que pour nous ;P

Ah oui, et je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut que je mette ça là, mais tout n'est pas net dans cette histoire, et cela risque de choquer certaines personnes. Relations homosexuelles de rigueurs 8D****  
><strong>**

**Genres :** Crime et Tragedy

**Note de l'auteur: **Bah en faite, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ^^'

A part peut-être que j'espère avoir plus de review? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui passent par les crossovers mais bon... Je croise les doigts :)  
>en plus, je suis assez fière de ce chapitre :D<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Blood<strong>

**/La cage**

Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Du haut de l'escalier en fer, son regard se penchait sur la cours du quatrième sous-sol de la prison, l'endroit qui désormais était l'endroit où il vivrait. Jamais il ne reverrait la lumière du jour. Il était enfermé à plusieurs mètres sous terres, et jamais n'aurait l'occasion de sortir.

Sur les côtés de la grande salle et au-dessus, à l'étage où il se tenait, les cellules s'alignaient par dizaines. Au centre de la cours se dressaient quelques tables et bancs sur lesquels des détenus étaient assis et l'observaient, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange. Des regards vicieux et abjects qui le détaillaient alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Ils l'évaluaient. Il y avait des sourires en coin, des sifflements qui s'élevaient à chaque marches mais toujours, Cloud était calme. Ses yeux se fermaient aux flèches incendiaires qui le détaillaient des pieds à la tête, ses oreilles se fermaient devant les paroles indécentes. Il était calme.

Alors qu'il traversait les tables, les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Les jeux de cartes cessèrent, les bras de fers se dessoudèrent mais toujours les regards perçants s'acharnaient sur sa personne. Les vipères voulaient savoir si l'agneau aux yeux glacés qui venait d'entrer allait leur appartenir. Quelques langues perverses l'aguichèrent. Cloud, impassible, les ignora. Seul ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de mort qui s'était imposé.

Des yeux, il cherchait le numéro de sa cellule pour y déposer son maigre balluchon contenant les horribles tenues orange qui constituaient désormais sa seule garde-robe. Quand il la trouva enfin, les respirations devenues saccadées des prisonniers s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Des soupirs de dépits prirent leurs places, ainsi que des jurons étouffés. Le chaton venait d'entrer dans la mauvaise cellule. Mauvais endroit, mauvaise personne.

Maintenant, il « lui » appartenait, et jamais ils ne pourraient goûter aux plaisirs de ses entrailles.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait derrière lui, Cloud jeta son paquetage au sol puis observa ce qui était désormais sa chambre. A droite se trouvait les lits superposés ainsi que la toilette et l'évier. A gauche, une commode et deux chaises de bois rêches. Et sur le mur qui lui faisait face, des dizaines de posters de femmes nues étaient accrochées. Ils recouvraient entièrement les briques grises des brunes, des rousses, des blondes ou rousses aux yeux verts, bleus ou marrons. Mais peu importait les détails. Toutes ces femmes représentaient une chose que Cloud reconnu sans aucun mal. Le Kamasoutra.

Sur chaque feuille des traits rouges irréguliers les tachaient, comme si la personne qui les avait pendus voulait compter quelque chose. L'étrange vérité s'insinua doucement dans l'esprit de Cloud. Le nombre de fois où les positions avaient étaient utilisées. Un frisson le parcourut et il le chassa d'un coup de tête. Il devait se tromper, ça ne pouvait pas être se qu'il pensait.

La drôle d'odeur qui flottait dans l'air finit par atteindre les narines de Cloud qui fronça les sourcils. C'était un mélange de sueurs âcres, de pieds, de pomme moisie et de chaleur. De sang aussi. Un doute désagréable compressa son cœur encore fragile des derniers événements. En combinant certaines des ces odeurs, il parvenait à un résultat, une senteur qu'il aurait bien aimé oublier à jamais. Cette saleté qui l'avait plongée dans cette cage infâme, cette ordure qui avait causé sa perte.

L'odeur du sexe.

Ses mains, prisent de légers tremblements, eurent un mal fou à soulever les draps du lit d'où l'odeur émanait. Il devait savoir. Il devait…

La cruelle réalité lui sauta au visage, aussi bien que les exclamations railleuses des détenus qui assistaient à la scène l'ébranlèrent. Le sexe. Le sexe. Le sexe. Le sexe entre _hommes_.

Les draps étaient rougis, blanchis, déchirés. Ses doigts lâchèrent la couverture grise qui tomba sèchement sur les draps, cachant à peine le mélange de sperme et de sang. Sous le choc, il recula et s'agrippa à l'échelle menant au deuxième lit pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement. Mais ses jambes, incapables de le soutenir le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Tout son corps frissonnait.

Un froid étrange et oppressant l'avait envahi. Il voulait y échapper. Dans sa naïveté débile, il avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir. Il avait accepté la violence, le sang, les cris et les larmes. Mais _ça_. **Ça **! Il ne s'y était pas préparé, il n'avait pas guérit ! L'ignobilité de l'acte qui se décrivait sur ce lit souillé lui donnait la nausée. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'une chose pareille allait se produire. Il pensait qu'ici, il échapperait enfin aux plaisirs de la chair qui torturait ses nuits. Mais ils lui agrippaient la peau de leurs ongles noirs, l'obligeait à regarder l'horreur qu'il avait subit. Cette douleur d'abord physique puis mentale qui avait faillit le tuer.

Le sexe.

Non, le viol.

Voilà ce qu'il voyait dans ces couleurs du diable. Un viol.

Les railleries atteignaient à peines ses oreilles tellement la stupeur et la terreur envahissaient ses veines. Il devait se calmer, reprendre ses esprit. Rester droit. Ne pas abandonner dès le premier jour. Vivre. Survivre. Contrôler son cœur, lui ordonner de se calmer.

_« Bababoum ! Bababoum ! Bababoum ! »_

Oui, se calmer, et obliger cet organe défaillant de ralentir la cadence, de le laisser respirer tranquillement. Vivre.

_« Babam ! Babam ! Babam ! »_

Encore un petit peu. Juste un peu. Relâcher tout ses muscles tendus, se relâcher. Et vivre. Juste vivre le plus fort possible.

_« Bam. Bam. Bam. »_

Et voilà. Fini. Terminé. Les sons difformes de son cœur avaient repris un sens, la terre goudronnée sa stabilité et les échos de rire leur place, lacérant les miettes de son esprit détruit par un crime insipide.

Quatre jours qu'il était là. Quatre jours qu'il supportait les regards pervers des douches, les bousculades des repas où des mains baladeuses s'appropriaient des parties de son corps et les cris. Les cris de _plaisirs_. Mais il était sauf. Pour l'instant.

Et il s'était fait un ami- si l'on pouvait se faire un ami dans une prison comme celle-ci. Un certain Roxas- Cloud ne comprenait pas comment une personne pareille s'était retrouvée ici, mais il n'avait pas posé la question. Quelle importance ?- qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. Pour son colocataire. Un type bizarre aux cheveux argentés qui était en pièce d'isolation. A cause du meurtre. Du viol. De la mort du type. Il l'avait tué. Comme ça. Sans raison. Mort. Après le sexe- non, le viol. Mort.

Un frisson avait parcouru son échine quand cette sentence était tombée de la bouche de Roxas. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Rapide. Glacé. Et la vision des draps qu'il avait amené à la blanchisserie tenue par ce même Roxas avait refaite surface, lui donnant la nausée. Mais il l'avait surmontée. Le linge était dans la machine, la machine tournait, le linge tournait, le sang disparaissait. Il n'avait pas fléchit.

Alors, c'était la tête haute qu'il supportait les douches, traversait le hall pour aller manger les ragoûts infâmes. Et qu'il acceptait la corruption des gardes. Ces saletés de gardes. Dans une prison, où le sexe est une chose interdite, ils l'avaient laissé se développer. Grandir pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Un jour sur deux, ils laissaient les chaleurs voluptueuses contaminer les cellules.

Ça, Cloud l'avait appris lors de sa deuxième nuit à Alcatraz. Il avait expérimenté ces nuits de chaleurs étouffantes et de cris de plaisir indécents de la pire manière qu'il soit. Il était dans son lit, dans sa cellule vide. Il dormait- presque. Il dormait presque. Une nuit épouvantable.

Cela avait commencé avec des craquements de lit, et soudain un gémissement avait émergé de l'ombre. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Et un cri. Cloud avait sauté de son lit et s'était précipité aux barreaux. La scène qui s'offrait à lui, lui coupa les jambes.

De l'autre côté du hall, une lumière blafarde éclairait une cellule. Un garde. Deux prisonniers. Des mains. Des langues. Des peaux humides et pleines de sueurs. La corruption. Il sursauta quand des cris aigus résonnèrent au-dessus de lui. Et petit à petit, tout l'étage s'emplit de ces cris. Il ne comprenait pas. Devant lui, le garde qui avant ne faisait qu'observer et toucher le torse du type collé contre les barreaux commença à enlever sa ceinture, à défaire sa braguette. Alors Cloud avait appelé, dit d'arrêter… Mais le garde se contenta d'une seule chose. Il tourna de trois-quarts sa tête vers lui et balança, comme si la chose était naturelle : _« C'est le jour chaud.»_

Partout dans le quatrième sous-sol, les lits craquaient, les visages que Cloud apercevait en demandaient plus. Toujours plus. L'horreur. Il s'écroulait pour de bon, vaincu. Dans cet endroit, il n'y avait rien. Rien à part des bêtes assoiffées qui se déchainaient contre les barreaux de fer. Il finit par s'endormir, le visage blanc, les yeux ternis.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans son lit de draps gris où l'odeur du propre régnait encore. Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre maudits jours qui ne lui avaient appris qu'une seule chose : Seul le sexe violent et brutal régnait en maître à Alcatraz. Ou tout du moins, pour cet étage, c'était le cas. Mais cela lui avait suffit amplement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout ce finisse rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Un nouveau jour chaud arrivait. Quand les lumières s'éteindront, son calvaire recommencera. Il n'aura d'autre choix que de se souvenir de ce jour maudit qui l'avait conduit ici. Ce n'était pour autant pas la mort de cette femme ou même de ce type auquel il n'avait jamais parlé plus qu'une fois qui martyrisait son esprit et massacrait son cœur. Non, c'était le viol.

Un truc qui, comme ça, avait fait de lui une poule mouillait, détruit toute ses manières de pensées, saccageait le peu de confiance qu'il donnait aux autres.

Dans moins d'une heure, les cris allaient s'élever, l'emmenant dans le tourbillon des souvenirs démoniaques du jour de leurs morts- et de son viol. Saleté de viol. Encore et toujours, les même pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, revenaient, partaient, et passaient, encore et toujours, comme pour l'humilier et le détruire de leurs couleurs oppressantes.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son visage, assaillit son menton et tomba dans le creux de son cou, pour traverser sa poitrine. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son pouls s'était accéléré. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée, tranchée. Il ne devait plus penser à cela. Il devait vivre. Toujours. Ne pas laisser son chemin s'égarer dans les tréfonds de l'oubli aussi.

Merde. Il ne savait plus. Oublier ou garder à jamais ? Pleurer ou sourire ?- non, il ne savait plus sourire, cette question était idiote. Peu importait. Seule la nuit noire était là. Les lumières étaient éteints. S'allumait désormais le jour chaud. Pour une longue nuit de torture mentale.

Cloud se retourna dans son lit dès les premiers éclats de voix, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Puis, subitement, une question, encore plus étrange que les autres, s'insinua dans son esprit embrumé.

Devait-il simplement vivre ?

Vivre. Il avait dit qu'il vivrait. Mais le devait-il ? Entre deux cris, Cloud relava brutalement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Mais comment ? Comment, en si peu de jours, était-il devenu un tel trouillard ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi. Il se rallongea doucement dans son lit, encore stupéfait. Et, comme ça, une autre pensée s'insinua dans son esprit.

Dans trois jours il est là.

Juste ça. Trois jours. Trois jours, et la personne qui partageait sa cellule viendrait.

Son estomac se moqua de lui. Il dégueula.

Trois petits jours jamais il ne survivrait aux jours chauds « ON ». Car pour l'instant, il se désignait comme « OFF ». Parce qu'il ne participait pas à ces journées débiles- il se contentait d'écouter, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il aurait voulut tous les faire taire. Un nouvel élan de nausée s'empara de lui. Il hoqueta. Et alors qu'un orgasme surpuissant à la hauteur de ses terreurs prenait ses voisins, il vomit tripes et boyaux par terre. Un concert bien étrange qui clôtura le deuxième jour chaud de Cloud.

Mais le lendemain, _il_ était là. Pourquoi ? Cloud ne savait pas. Encore hier, il avait pourtant trois jours. _Avait._

-Salut, j'm'appelle Sephiroth. Comme on sera assez intimes, tu peux m'appeler Sephi.

Un grand noir obscurcit la vue de Cloud. Les cheveux argentés du détenu flottaient étrangement dans l'air. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses pensées se déchainèrent dans sa tête. Un bourdonnement sourd assiégea tout son corps, rendant ses membres lourds et pesants. Il n'en pouvait plus. Trop d'émotions, trop de peur, trop d'horreur, trop de trop.

Il s'écroula.

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin du début (assez avancé) des malheurs de Cloud.<p>

Comme tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, alors je vous laisse tranquille mais ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.  
>Une review? ;)<p> 


End file.
